The University of Colorado School of Medicine will purchase a LC/MS/MS instrument with support for the NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grant Program. This instrument is required to meet the growing demand for the separation and identification of peptides and proteins. The increased demand results from expansion of the faculty in several departments in the School, the expansion of proteomics initiatives, and the establishment of a new interdepartmental Program in Biomolecular Structure. The requested instrument will vastly improve the existing resources and will accelerate research in the following systems: Methods development for glycoproteomics; identification of cell surface proteins through selection and structural determination of their tryptic glycopeptides. (B. Bendiak) Structure and mechanism in coordinated gene regulation. (M. Churchill) Development of new methodology for multidimensional liquid chromatographic separation of peptides and proteins for proteomic initiatives. (R.S. Hodges) Studies of yeast transcription involving Pafl/RNA polymerase II complex and mitochondrial RNA polymerase. (J.A. Jaehning) Genome scanning and identification of scaffold associated signaling complexes. (G. Johnson) Monitoring the degradation/chemical modification of recombinant proteins important to the biopharmaceutical industry during processing and storage. (M. Manning) Identification of yeast Cdc7-Dbf4 substrates in DNA repair and mutagenesis. (R. Sclafani) Identification and characterization of proteins interacting with epidermal growth factor receptor during endocytosis in normal and cancer cells. (A. Sorkin) Design of peptide analogs/mimetic of the hormones bradykinin and substance P and cloning of the substance P receptor in rat brain. (J. M. Stewart)